Salvation To Your Arms I Fall
by AmaranthEternity
Summary: Vincent's subconscious is torturing him, love devouring him little by little. Elena, also a victim of love, recognises his pain and does her best to help him pull it together again. Will she be the one to save him? Possibility of adult content.
1. Love

**Once again, it's another Vincent x Elena pairing from me. Sorry, but I just love putting these two together! Anyways, now I've finished exams for now, I can focus on my writing again. I've decided that I don't like writing one-shots, so I'll add a few more chapters to this one when I can, just as long as you guys show some interest in it! Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. He seems a bit mad in this chapter, but this is only the introduction, which is written from his subconscious, so I won't write him as crazy all the way through. I might end up re-writing this.**

Love...it is something good and wonderful in the eyes of many. But I see beneath the surface of the emotion...I see its evil, negative, manipulative qualities. It has hurt me enough for me to have great knowledge of it. Ah, yes. Love: my most bitter enemy. You tug at my heart and gnaw at the remnants of my soul little by little until nothing remains save for an empty space. You know my limits well, and can determine how far you can push and pull me until I am no longer able to stand it. Your shackles and chains hold me, binding me under your power, holding me prisoner...a slave to you. I cannot run...for even if those restraints break, your hands claw at me, shredding my skin and pulling me back into your merciless clutches, my cries for freedom silenced by your laughter, for you know my freedom will never come. Not even in death...for you have already killed me. You, who drives you to do things that in time, you know that I will most definitely regret. Thanks to you, 'Vincent Valentine' no longer exists...he died long ago, destroyed by your power. However, I continue on with the facade that I am Vincent Valentine, and for some time, I was even able to fool myself. For that reason, I highly doubt that anyone knows my true form...no, of course not...they only think that they do. They only _think_ that they understand! They see only the mask, never the monster that hides behind. They never see _me_...never do they see the brightest of fires burning and dancing behind my cruel, glowing yellow eyes, the longing and lust dimmed by the cold ice within the garnet illusions that hold me back and restrain me. I yearn for freedom...but wait...who is...'me'? For so long, I have been confused...trapped within my own body, within my own mind...but how are these things 'mine' if I have lost my sense of self? Wracked by the pain, sadness and guilt that I suffer, I reach out for someone, anyone...the time has come to repent. To seek salvation and redemption, before I destroy what is left of 'me'. With desperation I scream, but love gags and muffles these cries. I suppose the word for me is 'broken'...shattered into pieces, and crumbling to dust as the fires of hell burn so intensely. Doomed. The remnants of my 'self' left to rot slowly as they lie wherever I buried them all of those years ago, under the ice and snow that dwells within me...I hear their cries, begging...weeping. This is my own hell that I created within myself. It tortures my mind and threatens my very sanity. You govern this place, love. Yes, I, a 'man' am controlled by a single emotion, but then...so many are, whether they realise it or not. I hear those screams and cries as I walk the plains of my own personal hell, but tonight...I do not walk alone. A fallen angel has taken my hand and now travels by my side, tonight. She too is broken, but not to the extent that I am. Love has ravaged her, too, and has snatched away her purity, leaving her empty. Our eyes met, and my hands reached out, snatching her, pulling her to me. Her vulnerability made her even better prey...alcohol intoxicated, and drowning beneath her sea of sorrows. She was powerless. Perhaps I was taking advantage, but I continued my facade, and feigned protection: a safe haven for her woes, and a shoulder for which her icy tears may land upon. We had met before, and I had saved her pitiful life, as well as the life of her source of suffering. Oh, yes...I remembered her...perhaps that is why for a moment, I felt 'comfort' for the first time in many years. She, as naive as ever, placed trust and faith in me, and I took her hand. I will show you your haven, my love: a hellish land of suffering and grief! A monster provides not what a monster cannot feel, after all! I have long forgotten compassion and sympathy!  
She so eagerly followed me, trusting my every word. Into her, I placed regrets and fears, yet more sorrow and grief, perhaps bringing her closer to my level. My claws sunk into her sweet, pale flesh, so innocent...so gentle. I hate innocence. Innocent she was, so I defiled her...stealing away what she saved for her lover. But what lover is this? She was like me...longing for something she could never have! Love...it's meaningless, really. That is what I showed her, but I fear her intoxication made her easy, unaware...but no matter...she's mine now.


	2. Bleeding Hands

**In reply to the question of the ending: I'm hoping it will be happier than that of "The Killing Moon", but I'll have to see how it turns out. For now, my intention is for a happy ending. **

She writhed beneath me, gasping, panting, screaming, begging as I thrust into her again and again. My hands, searching her body, exploring the curves and gliding over that soft skin...the feeling that it brought awakened something within me that I vaguely recognised, but could not understand. I brushed the thought aside, continuing this passionless torture. What did anything matter anymore? For now, I could feel satisfaction for these moments that I spent, with her trapped beneath my body, begging for an escape that she would never be granted until I was finished. Was this out of my character? Perhaps, but that is a character I have long since forgotten. Perhaps I was trying to remember...perhaps that is why I was practically raping this young, intoxicated woman. I pushed that thought far away from me..out of mind and sight, and leaned down, viciously clasping my mouth around her nipple and sucking hard, eliciting more screams which sounded louder, her body writhing beneath me. I held her steady, my hands gripping her sides, nails digging in to her skin."Calm down..." I purred, our eyes meeting for a split second, before she tore her gaze away. Her lips parted, preparing to speak a response, but I silenced her by kissing her. Her eyes slid shut, allowing me to finish what I had started. Her walls tightened around me as she climaxed, her screams cutting through the air like a knife. That was when I realised what I had done...What was I doing...?  
As the young woman's breathing slowly calmed, returning to normal as she slept, exhausted, I merely watched. My eyes were wide...hastily getting dressed, I backed away to the wall opposite the bed, raising my hands to look at them both. I gasped in horror and winced as they appeared to my eyes to be stained in blood...her blood. My hands grasped then at my head, seemingly clawing at my very brain as I collapsed to my knees, eyes shut tightly.  
"What in the name of hell are you doing, Valentine?" her slightly slurred voice demanded, my eyes snapping open at the very sound.  
"I...I..." was all I could manage to stammer, my voice trembling weakly to the extent that it was embarrassing...but then, what about this situation was not embarrassing? I had taken advantage of a woman I had found during my travels around town, in my eyes I had raped her, taken her unwillingly after lying to her, and now a war raged between me, and my subconscious...between myself and the other me.  
"What?" the young woman questioned, pulling the bed cover around her as though to protect herself as she slowly got off the bed and made her way over to me, seeming hesitant and unsure as she did so.  
"...You don't have to seem so afraid...I won't jump on you again..." I muttered, looking away. What had I been trying to accomplish? What could I possibly have gained through making her scared and miserable? What had I been thinking? Before I could seek an answer, I felt a soft, warm hand at my cheek, turning my head to face her once again. Her lips curved in a smile and her beautiful honey-coloured eyes on me, she whispered with a teasing tone:  
"I wouldn't mind if you did." I knew of course, that she was joking...I had seen the fear within her, but yet I had remained dormant whilst my subconscious had taken control. I had just watched and waited, whilst the 'other me' had continued with his cruel plans...yet she seemed to forgive my uselessness. I had stolen her innocence away, and yet she still laid her hand on my cheek. It was the sweat the made her hand feel somewhat damp, but my thoughts strayed back to the blood on my hands...now, I imagined that crimson river trickling down my cheek and under my mantle, heading for my chest...for my heart, to once again awaken the monster that slept within me.  
"Don't touch me..." I whispered, pulling away from her touch.  
"You're kidding, right?"she questioned dryly. "After what just happened, you don't want me t-..."  
"Don't!" I snarled, hurriedly getting to my feet and backing away, my eyes narrowed. I reached up to wipe away the blood (or should I say, the 'imaginary' blood. Although in my mind it was real, it didn't exist to the physical world.) "Y-...you see this? If he smells it...if it comes close to him...he'll thirst for more!" I explained, my voice raised as I held out my hand for her to see.  
"What the hell has gotten into you?! Vince..." Her gaze lingered on my hand for a moment, her eyebrow raising. "Vince, there's nothing there!"  
"What...?" I muttered, gazing at my hand. The blood oozed between my fingers, dripping over the edges of my palm as though I had received a fatal wound to my hand. The young blond had reached out to grasp my hand, and I was unable to pull away in time. The moment our hands made contact, the blood disappeared, leaving my hand as normal once again. I looked to her as she clutched my hand, slowly pulling it back towards her heart, and my mind blinded me once more. My free hand clawed at my mind once again, and I grunted in pain as a headache soon began.  
"Vincent." Two voices called my name...I knew them both perfectly well. My eyes slowly flickered open, to gaze at the young woman standing before me. Elena's slender frame was suddenly home to two appearances...herself, and another woman with long, flowing brunette hair, a long thread of ribbon weaved around it to pull it back in a single tail. Two sets of eyes stared at me, filled with fear and concern, and both voices spoke once more. Elena, and Lucrecia. Elena's voice now somehow sobered, called to me in tune with Lucrecia: "Vincent...please, pull yourself together! Don't let yourself be controlled! Please...!" My hand, held firmly in Elena's grasp soon brushed against her soft, warm skin which was laced with beads of sweat after what I had forced upon her earlier. Lucrecia disappeared, and only myself and Elena remained, my hand touching against her heart, which beat fast with panic and worry. The throbbing of her heartbeat against my fingertips gave me a strange sense of peace, lulling me back into sanity. My breathing eased, my heartbeat soothed, everything seemed almost normal again. "Are you alright?" her light voice asked, and I simply nodded, allowing my fingers of my free hand to run slowly through her short blond hair, before slowly dropping the hand to rest upon her shoulder.  
"I...I need to lie down..."


	3. More Confusion

**I'm sorry for the lack of updating. Although I love to write, lately I just haven't had much inspiration or direction with this one ...I didn't realise I had disappointed anybody.I'm not one to abandon projects, so I'll see this through and finish what I started. I'll have to have another think about it, and hopefully the next chapter should come faster than this one did.**

* * *

My eyes slowly opened, taking a moment to adjust to the bright light of the room streaming in through the window. I awoke to find Elena asleep by my side, her arms around me, her head resting at the crook of my neck. Truly, I couldn't help but smile a least a little. I was not used to this sort of treatment from women, and so this felt somewhat strange, but...I liked it. For these moments, I felt at peace, without a bad thought in my mind. For now, I was tamed, and controlled by her charm. I was satisfied. She stirred, but was yet to awaken. In some ways, I was glad...whilst she slept, I was given to opportunity to examine her more closely, and was able to take in every single detail of her more thoroughly. As I observed her, a thought crossed my mind which caused my weak smile to strengthen somewhat. She (a Turk as I once was, as much as I loathed to admit that fact..) showed herself as a dangerous enemy, and a professional who took great pride in her work. Whilst she slept, she displayed a side of her that I had never before seen (or believed to have existed at all): beauty, kindness, innocence. As that thought crossed my mind, a cruel laugh echoed through my brain, sending a cold chill throughout my body. The smile of satisfaction upon my lips curved into a sadistic smirk, as a chuckle escaped me. Innocence? Innocence? Hilarious, in all honesty. Her hands were just as bloodied as mine were! She was a murderer, just like me! My laughing grew somewhat in volume as I pulled her closer, pain ripping throughout my body as the beast within me yearned for escape and clawed at my flesh as he tried to break free. "You're not...coming out..." I hissed harshly under my breath to the other entity within, trembling where I lay and tensing up my body in an attempt to defend myself.  
She had awoken now, those honey-coloured eyes gazing up at my face. "W...what are you doing?! Why the hell am I here?!" she shrieked, pushing me away and backing away slowly, grabbing her uniform and hastily getting dressed. It seemed that the fog covering her common sense had lifted as the effect of last night's alcohol had worn off. Her fear tasted divine, and as I broke my guard for just one moment, the beast within me surfaced and thirsted for more of it. I reached out to touch her, but a bullet pierced my chest before I had the opportunity. I froze, eyes narrowed, a violent growl escaping my lips. As the blood trickled down my body, I winced, my eyes sliding shut tightly. Perhaps my consciousness had regained control as I remained here, half-man, half-beast. "What...is...this...?" I gasped, trembling by only a little, grasping at my face as though in a desperate attempt to replace the mask that I had created for myself.  
"T...the hell is happening to you...?!" she demanded, tones of anger, fear and slight concern all combined within her voice. We remained this way in silence, as I tried to come to my senses. Her question had indeed been a valid one, and I myself did not know the answer for certain. What _was _happening to me...? These transformations were far beyond my control now. But why? What could _he _want so desperately? Freedom? But even with freedom, he would not gain much happiness. These incidents had only begun recently...very recently, in fact. Surely there had to be a motive? But what would that motive be? My mind full of questions, I had not even noticed Elena's approach until I felt arms hesitantly wrap themselves around me. I moved to push her away, but she shook her head, tightening her hold to prevent my resistance. "Don't. Don't push me away yet! Aren't you scared? Isn't this terrifying you? You don't know what's happening, do you? Don't try and hide it: you have no idea, do you? You need someone, don't you? You're worrying me, and I just want to help, so why are you pushing me away? It's the same with your friends! When was the last time you spoke to them? Aren't they worried, too?!"  
I felt my eyes narrow as she spoke of me, and of them. Her move had been risky, due to the fact that control was still not entirely mine. Then again, it had never been mine since _his_ attacks on my body had begun. "You talk too much." I growled, my gaze now on her. "How can you talk about things you don't understand...?"  
"How can you sit there and pretend?!" she immediately snapped, letting go of me as though I had burnt her. She really did not understand at all. But how could she ever? Even if she and I were trapped in this hell, how could she ever understand? She couldn't...and somehow, I couldn't help but sneer. I stood, moving away from her and moving towards the door of the room. "To pretend...it's what I do best..."  
Maybe she responded. Maybe she called after me. I would not know, for as soon as I had spoken, I had left, the door swinging shut with a bang behind me. Was I angry? No...not with her. I was merely in a state of confusion, and of course: lack of control. I suppose passers-by sensed it, for they avoided me like a plague. Maybe she had remained in the room and cried. Maybe she had run away. Maybe she had followed. Although this may sound cruel: let her. My use for the girl had ended now. Hm...do I contradict myself, perhaps? Do I leave you in utter confusion just as I had left her, and myself? My tale was never one to make sense, and is not one I weave for entertainment, except for that of the cruel, tainted and bloodthirsty. I had been mistaken to say that she and I were at all similar. In fact, we could never be more different...and so once more, I dwell alone in the blackened ash and sooty fires of my own hell. Eternal Hades surrounds me, but a demon needs no angel's guise. I must accept what I am, as nobody is going to save me: he who is beyond salvation, even from those who care for me the most. But who could? Ah, let's not get into this again. It could take quite some time.


	4. You Found Me

**Here we go, it's another chapter. I'm worried that these aren't connecting together very smoothly...maybe it's because I'm not too certain of what I'm doing this story. And yes, it's raining. I love to use rain in my stories! This one was written to several different songs from differing Final Fantasy soundtracks playing in the background to set the mood. (Mostly the Japanese versions of Eyes on Me and Melodies of Life) Anyway...I've got a story to write, so let's see what happens!**

* * *

The rain fell from the sky like tears of sorrow and desperation. Splashing over the cobbled ground, the water flowed on, never ending. It was almost as though it was running away...just as I was. I came to a stop just then with that thought, standing still and staring up at the darkened, cloudy sky above me. The rainwater fell on me, and everything else within its reach. Flowing down my face and body, it soaked me, washing away the blood that flowed freely from the bullet wound that Elena had given to me. If only it were so easy to wash away sin. Dripping helplessly to the ground, the red water ran far away, mixing with the grey rain. Grey as my heart and mind...the sky as black as my soul. For how much longer would I be made to feel like this? To feel like a stranger in my own body?  
The streets had emptied of all life now, except for myself, accompanied only by the falling rain which created a miniature flood through the streets. This moment of solitude was a perfect one for me to use in order to think. Thinking was something that I had been doing a lot of lately, it seemed. Perhaps too much. In this moment, I considered myself a coward, running away from my confusion and troubles. But then...who wasn't running? Citizens had run away from the rain...the very rain was running away from _me, _leaving me soaked through as I stood there in the darkness of the gloomy grey of that day. You would find more colour in a black and white film than you would have in this moment...or maybe this was merely my perspective. My miserable perspective, flawed in every possible way. It had always been like that. Always.  
The breeze whistled around the empty town, causing my hair and clothes to move a little. It was rather relaxing for a lost soul, but not by much. Dark clouds flowing overhead shifted shapes, dancing before my eyes like flames. Or were those flames of fury rekindled, and roaring within? He sneered, clawing at my body, breaking the chains binding him inside. This had taken me off guard, and I gasped, stumbling by only a little, bent double as I clutched my chest, crying out in pain. The cry became a roar, and he was free again, controlling me. Some days, I feel that I would have been better off dead than to be made to suffer this...but then I remember my sin. That sin. I can not die until my debt has been repaid, my sin forgiven, whenever that might be. Somehow, even as the beast...I feel calmed...docile. My mind yearns only for one thing: contact. Human contact. this surprises me greatly...usually the smell and taste of split blood is my wish, my fangs to pierce and my claws to shred thin flesh and allow the contents to spill through my lips. It is a passion, and something greatly addictive...it is as wonderful as the music of screams to my ears, but now I am tamed. The music becomes a racket...my passion becomes a crime. Why is this so? Why do I find myself calmed and carefree? Could it be _her_influence, perhaps? She, who found me, and within a single meaningless night, was able to hold my heart in her hand somehow? I would never have admitted this before, but I suppose she would never have wanted to hear such words even if I was prepared to speak them! Once again, I would have been made to apologize for...love. Love, my dearly beloved sin...and nemesis. Love had caused me and others much trouble, and had even cost me Lucrecia...I really wished not to think about her again...her smile, her scent, her voice...everything. To remember was a crime in itself, perhaps.  
So lost in remeniscence, I didn't hear the splashing of water caused by footsteps approaching. Usually, I picked such things up with ease, but lately, I had been distracted, and blinded by confusion. She had come. She had followed me, even after all that I had said. Was she foolish? Perhaps. A good heart is a foolish one...an easy victim for treachery and betrayal...but I was glad that she was a fool. I needed a hand to hold on to and never let go of...and she had come at just the right time. I was in need of what I had falsely promised her: protection. A safe haven in which I could reside to banish the badness. With her coming, so had hope come again. She ran to me, and I did not notice until her arms were tightly around my waist, holding me close to her. She had approached from behind, and so her head rested against my back. My wings trembled somewhat from her touch...what was I to do now? I had received what I had wished for. What now? Intimacy had never been a strength of mine...not intimacy that had feeling, or meaning. I waited for a moment, before turning to return her embrace carefully, so as to not break her fragile body, so slender and delicate in my arms. What was happening to me? Previously, I had been uncontrollable...Chaotic and uncaring of who I killed. I had been merciless, but now here we stand. She in my arms, her head resting on my shoulder. Had I wanted to, I could have killed her...but something stopped me. Reaching up, I ran my claws gently through her long, brown hair which was -as always- pulled back in a long ponytail. /in response, she only smiled. This was right...I just knew that this was right. Returning the affection, she leaned up and kissed my cheek softly, before hesitating. The rain was soaking us both, the breeze in the air making us feel so much colder, but neither of us cared one bit. She seemed unsure, though...and I only waited as her hand brushed gently against my cheek. My eyes closed, a feeling of contentment filling me as we stood together in that empty street. Not long after my eyes had slid shut, they were soon wide open once more in shock as her lips met my own, her hold on my tightening a little as she stepped closer. Before my eyes, Lucrecia's image melted away,and Chaos withdrew, returning to continue his slumber within me. His descent to my soul seemed almost sorrowful as Lucrecia left him, but just because Lucrecia had gone...did not mean that I was alone. My lips were still joined, but not to Lucrecia's. We continued the kiss together, desperately clutching eachother tightly. Myself and Elena.


	5. Aftermath

**I'm feeling creative. Let's have another chapter! I notice the lack of 'nicer' ones in this story, so I hope this fills that gap.**

* * *

She had been the one to find me: the true me: the human me, lost within the vortex of darkness which had been swirling within me for so long. By her side, I felt in control again. I felt more human. But then again...was this because I saw her? Or just because I saw Lucrecia when I was with her? If the latter, then my cruelty was driving me just as I had feared, as it would be no better than using her. To be used...that was something that she didn't need from me, and I would be disgusted if it were true that I was merely using the poor girl...I should know better, as I am aware of what it feels like to be used and deceived. Too aware. Some days I wonder why she was foolish enough to seek comfort in me...did she honestly believe she would find it so simply? I suppose it is something that I will never understand, no matter how many times I ask and search for the answer. I digress...  
The aftermath of that night had resulted in Elena was now suffering from a cold (at first, I had dreaded pneumonia once I realised how cold and wet she was once I had pulled her in out of the pouring rain, a shivering, sneezing, dripping wreck, drenched, and because of my selfishness. After I had insisted that she had a warm bath or shower, she had been fine, though...save for the cold. Though it had soothed my worries of it being something more severe.) I was fortunate in some ways, as I was unable to catch a cold due to the fact that I was so 'different'. In any case, it gave me an opportunity to care for her, when usually she would refuse to allow me to do so. 'Caring for her' had included drying her hair, changing her clothes (she argued a bit on this one...I am unsure as to why I insisted to do it rather than allowing her to do it herself, but that question wasn't high on my list of priorities. I am assuming that it was something that felt right at the time, but never seems to in hindsight.) and putting her to bed. It was a funny thing, I suppose...she had always considered herself immortal, and immune to everything all because she was a Turk, important to the ShinRa company and important to the world (at least...in her imagination.) Today, she is lying there in bed, curled up under the covers and clutching a hot-water bottle as if her life depended on it. All I can see to know that she is still there is a small little bump protruding from near the top of the bed, and a few strands of white-blond hair lying across the black pillow, almost as though a traitor, revealing her hiding place that was already so very obvious to begin with. So lost in thought, I had failed to notice that same dark coloured pillow flying through the air until it had collided with my chest. Shall we try to guess where it had come from, perhaps?  
I hadn't even noticed that she was sitting up (the white hot-water bottle still clutched to her chest with one arm...the lucky thing...) and grinning until I heard her speak. "I'm not apologizing for that! I had to check you were still alive, after all: you were just standing there completely out of it, looking all comatose! It didn't help that you were standing next to the bed like that, either! You looked pretty damned creepy." Elena's voice --still mixed with sniffling due to her cold-- announced, followed by a laugh which turned into a cough, forcing her to cover her mouth with her hand. However, even through that cough, it was apparent that she was still laughing. Well, it seemed that somebody was certainly feeling much more energetic...but as long as she was laughing, then I couldn't really care less what else happened, so I laughed a little too. It wasn't much like me, but I was able to see the more amusing side of this situation for a change, but that didn't mean that I had rid myself of those confusing thoughts from just moments earlier...I had merely pushed them aside for now, just to play along and make sure she stayed happy.  
"'Creepy', was it...? If you think you're the first to say that about me, then I'm afraid I have some rather disappointing news for you." I muttered, gently taking hold of her shoulders and lowering her back down to the bed, pulling the covers back over her (but not covering her completely as she had been before...I still wanted to see her face, of course. I didn't wish to feel like she was hiding from me...no matter how 'creepy' I may have looked.) so that she wouldn't be cold and to prevent her sickness from worsening. She gazed up at me, her eyes --lazily half-open and drowsy-- staring at me as I gently stroked any stray stands of hair from her face.  
"The hell are you doing?" she questioned, her voice thick from her affliction and slurred from fatigue, but yet, somehow she managed to sound amused as a small smile weaved its way on to her lips.  
"You know what I find funny?" I began, smirking as she tilted her head to one side in confusion, making no effort to dodge my caress. "I took advantage of you by practically raping you as Chaos the other night, and you didn't say a word...I kissed you last night as 'myself' and was therefore completely aware of --and in control of, might I add-- my actions, and you didn't say a word then, either...and yet...when I go to stroke your hair to show mild affection,_ that's_ when you ask...you're...an interesting girl, Elena, I must admit..." I explained, leaning down and brushing my lips against her forehead, before sitting up once more and watching her. A blush had found its way to her cheeks, but I was happy to see that her smile was still present on her lips.  
"I see...um...yeah, hehe...I guess that _is_kinda funny! Um...weird, isn't it?" Ah...I had made her nervous...that had not been my intention. However, I think I had an idea how to remedy that. Words...simple, words of reassurance whether heartfelt or shallow which would sate a humans worries and fears for quite some time. A peculiar method of comfort in my opinion, but nothing beyond my ability. The smirk on my lips grew somewhat, as I moved closer to her, leaning down once more to press my forehead gently to hers and whisper: "Perhaps...but that is what makes you more precious to me..." My gaze was locked to hers. There was no escape no matter where she looked...and I took pleasure from seeing that gentle blush rise to burn brighter against her pale flesh. She appeared alarmed, or perhaps just shocked. Either way, the result had been rather adorable.  
"Precious...? I'm someone precious?" she finally managed to ask. I hadn't considered it before, but I suppose that yes, she was precious to me. Very much so, in fact. She was helping me to guard that last little shred of sanity that I held within me, and that is why I felt happiness and peace within me when she was by my side...but then returned that question: is it really her that is precious? Or is she only precious because when I see her, I often see Lucrecia as well? I didn't even want to think about that any more, so I pushed it aside for now, and returned my attention to Elena, nodding once as a response to her question. Sitting on the edge of the bed and moving so that I was lying down beside her, I offered myself to her should she need comfort while she rested. Although at first she looked at me in a strange manner, she hesitated before she moved closer, lying on her side next to me. I wrapped my arms around her, keeping her as close as possible, whispering: "Rest, now...or else that cold will take even longer before it decides to leave you in peace..." Like a child, she obeyed, her eyes sliding shut as she rested there in my arms. I can only pray that tonight, I remain myself.


End file.
